The adventures of Lexi and Natta
by Natta
Summary: Cowritten with Lexi (PurpleEnigma) The result of a late nights chatting and our crazy minds, plus the fact that we’re actually going to meet in april. Just a silly dream of what we’d do if we could, starring us and the cast of drom.
1. Arrivals

The adventures of Lexi and Natta - The indentical but yet unidentical twins  
  
By Lexi and Natta  
  
Summary: The result of a late nights chatting and our crazy minds, plus the fact that we're actually going to meet in april. Just a silly dream of what we'd do if we could, starring us and the cast of drom.  
  
Disclaimer: The cast of the Andromeda belongs to themselves, as do we. All other people that really exists belongs to themselves too and the people we made up are none of your business, plus they don't even have big roles.  
  
Natta was jumping up and down as she waited at the hotel. Lexi and her dad would arrive any minute and she was extremely excited. All the time, she was watching out for a shirt that said Lexi. They had decided together they both would wear a name-shirt. She had gotten quite a lot stares at her own self- paint shirt.  
  
"I never was good at painting," she mumbled when she suddenly saw someone she recognised and her face lit up.  
  
"Natta!" Lexi screamed when she caught sight of her friend wearing her unusual painted shirt that resembled her own. She ran over and hugged her friend.  
  
"Yay, this is so cool," Lexi cried, jumping around wildly, "how are ya doing?"  
  
"Uh, do I know you," Natta said and amused watched her friend's face go red. She laughed and poked Lexi's arm.  
  
"Just kidding!" She looked at the man next to Lexi.  
  
"You must be Lexi's dad," she said and stretched out her hand.  
  
Lexi's father smiled and took Natta's hand, "Nice to meet ya Natta, you know I've heard a lot about you and - Ouch!" He rubbed his arm where Lexi's had slapped him and laughed. "Sorry..."  
  
Lexi smiled at her dad, then turned back to Natta, "So, what's up?" She asked, "any plans yet on how we're gonna spend my time over in Sweden?  
  
Natta shrugged. Lexi's father looked at them both and then smiled. "I'll just go up to the hotel room, why don't you two go out in the mean time."  
  
Natta and Lexi thought that was a great idea and they started looking through the city. "Hey!" Natta exclaimed, "You hafta taste those x-tra crisps, come on, we'll buy some!"  
  
"Sure," Lexi replied, and grinned as Natta pulled her forcefully into the nearest shop. Lexi scanned the shelves, everything was in Swedish. Thankfully, Natta had been helping Lexi learn some Swedish before the trip and Lexi's excellent technique off guessing what words mean she was able to find the right packet, as well as a few other things.  
  
Lexi reached into her pocket and pulled out her purse, opening it up. She gasped and lifted out a credit card. "Oops, dad gave this to me when he bought something at the airport in London and I guess he forgot to ask for it back," she giggled, "what mischief could we get into with this, I wonder...?" She carefully replaced it in the purse and removed the money needed to pay for her food. "Well, it's not like we'd actually do anything with it, but it's fun to imagine..."  
  
Natta laughed. "I can imagine quite a lot of things actually," she said. She pulled out some money to pay with. She spoke some words in swedish to the woman in the store and then they were on their way. "So, what do we do now?" she asked happily, "wanna go back to the hotel and unpack and stuff?" She was so happy this was finally happening, she had been counting down the days by putting crosses in little squares for 137 days.  
  
"It could be fun imagining what we'd do with the credit card if we would do something?" she suggested.  
  
~TBC~ 


	2. The adventure starts

Chapter 2  
  
Lexi nodded with a wide grin on her face as she ripped open her crisps. "Yeah, let's go back to the hotel," she said and removed a crisp from the bag. Lexi held it to her mouth and licked off all the flavour before eating it, "Yum, yum!"  
  
Natta laughed and took one herself, licking on it the same way Lexi had done. "Hey, we both do the same thing," she said and frowned. "Didn't we talk about this before, a long time ago?" She started thinking, as she remembered something about Lexi eating crisps the same weird way she does.  
  
"Yeah, we did..." Lexi replied, licking another crisp before eating it, "we had a whole list of things that we have in common. Sometimes I think we could be twins, we're so alike!"  
  
Natta nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, we really are." She stopped, giving a small laugh. "Maybe we are twins?" She took another crisp and licked it clean. "Maybe your dad is in fact my dad or the other way around."  
  
"Or, maybe we are really test tube children of the entire cast of Andromeda," Lexi screamed, suddenly extremely excited, "but not Rev or Dylan...but I don't know why?" She calmed down and tried to think over what she had just said, checking that it all made sense, because it didn't always.  
  
First Natta groaned and wrote this off as another one of Lexi's silly ideas, but when she  
  
thought about it, and it made a lot of sense. She had always felt a bit misplaced and this all-time wanting to move to Canada. "Lexi," she gasped, "you're right! That must be it!"  
  
"I am...?" Lexi asked, still sorting her head out, "Oh I am! Of course I am, because I rule the world." She put her hands on her hips and posed and said in a deep voice, "I am Super-Lexi, dum dum dum!"  
  
Natta didn't laugh, but poked Lexi so she would shut up. "Don't you understand this is serious, silly. This could be the turning point of our lives!" She started walking around, messing with her hair. "Ok, since this is probably what happened, we have to find our real parents!"  
  
Lexi rolled her eyes and dropped her arms to her sides, following Natta with her eyes. "Ok... but how are we going to do that. They are all in Canada, filming Drom, and if ya didn't notice... we're not!"  
  
Natta looked disappointed. "Yeah, you're right... but still how frustrating!" She started walking back to the hotel with her head hanging and her good mood suddenly gone. "We're never gonna meet our real parents," she complained.  
  
Lexi sighed, watching her friend's head drop. She didn't like seeing Natta upset, there had to be a way to get to Canada. Lexi wasn't going to let her possible sister down. "Wait..." she said, and frantically started digging through her pockets till she found her purse. She dived inside and pulled out the credit card, held it high above her head and grinned. "Have no fear, it's Super-Lexi to the rescue!"  
  
Natta looked at the little card and her mouth opened in a gasp. She had totally forgotten about that. "Oh my god," she said, "we could really do it!" She shook her head slightly. "This is so unreal," she commented. C'mon, let's get to the airport!"  
  
Smiling at her genius, Lexi grabbed Natta's hand and dragged her to the nearest Taxi and pushed her in. "To Canada!" She screamed. The taxi driver looked at her strangely, "Oh, I mean... to the airport!"  
  
Natta giggled as the driver stared at them. He started to drive even though he probably thought they looked a little young. He started asking them questions about where they wanted to go, seeming to have a very hard time with the english. Natta let Lexi answer until they were there and she said, "Tack så mycket, det var trevligt att du ville prata engelska med oss." (Thank you very much, it was nice that you wanted to speak english with us.)  
  
Then they ran out before the taxi driver had a chance to say something.  
  
~TBC~ 


End file.
